Ellen Ripley
Ellen Susan Ripley was a well known Human female Starfleet Marine born on Luna in 2332. In 2367 Ellen was a member of the Federation's First Contact Team which while on an expeditionary mission to planet LV-426, while there Ripley, Typhuss James Halliwell and Sarah Mackenzie had discovered the planetary bio-hazardous species the Xenomorph. Her exploits were well-known among certain groups that dealt with the Aliens and one of the most experienced individuals known to have survived encounters with the Xenomorph. Early life Ellen Susan Ripley was born on January 7th 2332 on the Olympia colony on Luna to parents Marianne and James Ripley. Starfleet USS Kansas In 2360 Ripley served on the [[USS Kansas (NCC-30608)|USS Kansas]], a ''Galaxy''-class starship with the rank of Lieutenant. Ripley was the Chief of Security aboard the Kansas. Ripley first encounterd the Xenomorph during an investigation mission on LV-426 in 2367 after the colony lost contact with Starfleet Command along with Sarah Mackenzie, Dwayne Hicks and Typhuss James Halliwell. The only survivors of the rescue attempt include Corporal Dwayne Hicks, Ellen Ripley, Newt, Sarah Mackenzie and Typhuss James Halliwell. After the mission to LV-426, Ripley was visibly traumatized by her experience and had recurring nightmares related to the creature. Two years later in 2369, Ripley, Typhuss, Sarah encounterd the Xenomorph again on a freighter, the ''Nostromo''. The remaining surviving Starfleet personnel and crew members ultimately decided on destroying the Nostromo in order to kill the aliens. Only Lieutenants Ellen Ripley and Typhuss James Halliwell and Major Sarah Mackenzie escaped the destruction of the Nostromo in the shuttlecraft Narcissus. Unknown by her that the creature had also snuck onboard the shuttlecraft by camouflaging itself in a small crevice, but Ripley finally manage to kill it by blowing it out an airlock and igniting it with the engines. Ripley activates the shuttlecraft's auto pilot and sets it on a course for the Kansas. It would remain on auto pilot in space for twelve days until it was recovered by the crew of the USS Kansas. The crew was immediately transferred to the USS Kansas for medical care. Personality and traits Ellen Ripley was a strong willed woman that had a degree of professionalism while on the job and would follow the rules. She kept her calm in certain situations that meant life or death. She would also get emotional at times, such as discovering Starfleet's secret orders (actually Section 31 impersonating Starfleet officers) as well as finding her dead crewmates. When the mission started to unravel when the Marines were in the atmospheric processor, Ripley took charge and took the shuttle to rescue the survivors of the ambush. She later told the Marines that they couldn't help their comrades that "survived" as they were being cocooned by the creatures. She later changed this attitude when she went back to rescue Newt, who she grew close to with loosing their families and dealing with the creatures. The events on LV-426, would traumatize Ripley and effect her greatly after returning to the Federation. She suffered from nightmares related to the creature and lost her flight status. Equipment Ripley would use what ever she could for her survival. In her first encounter with the Alien she used an incinerator and a M41A Pulse Rifle. Ripley became proficient with a M41A Pulse Rifle as well as a M240 Incinerator Unit, which she would use to rescue Newt later on. Ripley also made use of flares as well to illuminate and to mark her path inside the hive. Category:Humans Category:Notable survivors of xenomorph attacks Category:Xenomorph killers Category:USS Kansas (NCC-30608) personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet Marine Corps personnel